


Little Angel

by Megalohdon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalohdon/pseuds/Megalohdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A poem from Jake's POV reading to Dirk. Must read "Spread Your Wings" to understand.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Little Angel

**Author's Note:**

> A poem from Jake's POV reading to Dirk. Must read "Spread Your Wings" to understand.

Stretch your wings,  
Little angel.  
Let your body take flight.  
Close your eyes, inhale, and you’re home.  
You’re safe now  
In the arms of immortality.  
Hush now, little Page,  
Let the Heir be your guide.

Take flight now,  
Be free.  
I promise you it’s alright.  
Nothing can hurt you anymore.  
Protect him at all costs,  
Because you know better than anyone  
His biggest threat is himself.

Be strong, my angel, live up to your potential.  
Alive, you are no longer, yes  
But a greater task is to be achieved yet.   
It’s hard, I know, but I am here.  
Alone no more, I am your friend.  
Never fear, let’s fly.  
Let your breath come steady.

No longer do we mourn the loss of a great life.  
But celebrate new opportunities,  
New blessings granted to you.  
You, sweet angel, were given a chance.  
Embrace it,  
Protect him. Do not feel down about your existence.  
You are a gift to your dearly beloved.

Smile, gentle angel, and soar,  
Everything will be alright,  
Even if it took the loss of your life.  
Smile, hope, love, exist.  
You are here now, my angel,  
Make the most of it


End file.
